مدعى
Arapça Türkçe kamuslar English Arabic Dictionary مُدّعىً ( اسم ) : مَزْعُوم alleged ; claimed ; contended ; maintained ; pretended ; professed ; purported ; so-called - - affected - not natural or genuine; pretended; artificial - stated without being proved - demanded or alleged - claimed; maintained - alleged or claimed - claimed or pretended - self-styled or pretended مُدّعىً : مُتَظَاهَرٌ بِه affected ; assumed ; faked ; feigned ; make-believe ; pretended ; put-on ; simulated - - affected - not natural or genuine; pretended; artificial -&n... المزيد Translation and Meaning of مدعى in English Arabic Terms Dictionary _ *Technology مدعى عليه ، مقدم الدفاع respondent *Legal مُدّعَى عَلَيْه defendant , respondent *Legal مدعى عليه defendant = defender *Legal المدعى عليه defendant; Defendeur; the defendant *Legal المدعى عليه ( العام ) public defender *Technology مُدعى عليه defendant *Legal المدعى Plaintiff *Legal مدعى عليه شريك codefendant *Technology مدعى عليه شريك codefendant *Technology متهم ، مدعى عليه defendant *General مدعى عليه مسئول ؛ ضامن respondent *Legal إفادة تعطى للقبض على مدعى عليه في دعوى مدنية واقناع المحكمة بعدم Affidavit to hold to bail Category Meaning Original text *General المدعى عليه public defender *General المدعى عليه Defendant *Legal المدعى عليه RESPONDENT *General رد المدعى الثالث مكتوبًا surrebutal *Media اشتراك المدعي والمدعى عليه في المسؤولية التقصيرية contributory negligence *General حق المدعى فبي المحاكمة أمام محلفين مساوين أو نظراء له jury of one's peers Category Meaning Original text *General موافقة المدعى عليه acceptance of service *Technology جواب المدعى عليه rejoinder *Legal تأجيل لتعديل طلبات المدعى Postponement for amending plaintiff’s demands Related Words اِسْتَدْعَى اِسْتِدْعاء اِدّعاء تَدَاعَى تدَاعِي تَدَاعٍ مُدَّعٍ مُدَاعاة دِعَايَة اِدّعَى داعَى دُعَاء دَعْوَة داعٍ دَعَا دَعَا اِدَّعَى دَعْوَى دَوَاعٍ مَدْعاة دَعَا دَعَا اِدّعَى مُدّعىً دَعِيّ Contextual Example: مدعى in a translated text دائما ما أشعر أنى بطريقة أو بأخرى كنت مدعى لأن قرائى لا يعلمون ما قلته لكم . (عامة) I've always felt that somehow I was an impostor because my readers don't know what I have just told you . تشدد بقوة على أنه لا يوجد أي أساس مدعى ، سياسي أو فلسفي أو ديني أو عسكري ، يبرر الاعتداءات على الأشخاص الذين تحق لهم الحماية بوصفهم مدنيين ؛ (عامة) Strongly emphasizes that no alleged ground , political , philosophical , religious or military , justifies attacks against persons entitled to protection as civilians قرار صادر عن هيئة المحلفين الكبرى يأمر فيه مدعى عليه المثول أمام المحكمة بسبب قرار المحلفين بأن هناك أسبابا تبرر رفع دعوى (عامة) The decision of a grand jury to order a defendant to stand trial because the jury believes that probable cause exists to warrant a trial والإجراءات الحالية تتعلق بالإخلال بالواجب الائتماني وليس باستعادة حقوقه في الحصاد بوصفه من السكان الأصليين ، وتلتمس ( في شكلها الحالي ) إعلانا مطابقا ينص على سبيل انتصاف يمنح تنفيذا لالتزام العرش كطرف مدعى عليه يقضي بتخصيص مناطق للشعوب الأصلية أو بدفع تعويضات بدلا عن ذلك (عامة) The current proceedings concern breach of fiduciary duty , rather than the restoration of aboriginal harvesting rights , and seek ( in current form ) a corresponding declaration with a remedy in fulfilment of the Defendant Crown's obligation to set aside reserves , or damages in lieu thereof وقامت اللجنة بإحالة القضية إلى محكمة المنافسة ، وأوصت بتغريم كل شركة مدعى عليها بمبلغ يصل إلى 10 في المائة من رقم أعمالها (عامة) The Commission referred the case to the Competition Tribunal , recommending that a fine of up to 10 per cent of the turnover of each respondent be imposed وقد تعاونت هذه الشركة مع اللجنة ولم توجه إليها دعوة بوصفها مدعى عليها في إطار القضية (عامة) The applicant cooperated with the Commission and was not cited as a respondent in the case أنا شاهده أكثر من أن أكون مدعى عليها أخرى . (ترجمة الأفلام) I'm more of a star witness than a co - defendant . Nearby Words مدعومة مدعون مدعوون مدعى مدعي مدعيا مدعيات مدعية مدعين مدغدغ مدغشقر حمل تطبيقات الهواتف الذكية Arapça - Arapça kamuslar مَامَ القَضَاءِ ، الْمُخَاصَمُ كلمات ذات صلة الدعو أُدْعُوّةُ تَداعَى تَداعة تداع تداعي دَاعِيات دَعَاوَى دَعْو دَعْوَة دَعا دَعاوٍ دَعوَى دَعيّ دَوَاعٍ دُعَاء دُعَاة دِعاية دِعائيّ دَّوَاعِي داع داعي داعية مَداع مَدعاة تعريف و معنى مدعى في قاموس المعجم الوسيط ،اللغة العربية المعاصر ،الرائد ،لسان العرب ،القاموس المحيط. قاموس عربي عربي مُدَّعًى : مُدَّعًى :- 1 - اسم مفعول من ادَّعى / ادَّعى إلى / ادَّعى بـ . 2 - ( القانون ) شيء موضع الخصُومة . • المُدَّعَى عليه : ( القانون ) المخاصَم الذي تُرفَع عليه دَعوى إلى القضاء . المعجم: اللغة العربية المعاصر المدّعى عليه: ( قن ) المخاصَم الذي تُرفَع عليه دَعوى إلى القضاء . المعجم: عربي عامة المُدَّعَى: المُدَّعَى ، والمُدَّعَى عليه ( فى القضاء ) : المخاصَم . المعجم: المعجم الوسيط مُدَّعًى : جمع : ـوْن ، ـيات . [ د ع و ]. ( مفعول مِن اِدَّعَى ). :- مُدَّعًى عَلَيْهِ :- : مَنْ أُقِيمَتْ عَلَيْهِ الدَّعْوَى أَمَا... المزيد أمثلة سياقية: مدعى الْبَيِّنَةُ عَلَى الْمُدَّعِي , وَالْيَمِينُ عَلَى الْمُدَّعَى عَلَيْهِ '' . هَذَا حَدِيثٌ فِي إِسْنَادِهِ مَقَالٌ'' , وَمُحَمَّدُ بْنُ عُبَيْدِ اللَّهِ الْعَرْزَمِيُّ يُضَعَّفُ فِي الْحَدِيثِ مِنْ قِبَلِ حِفْظِهِ , ضَعَّفَهُ ابْنُ الْمُبَارَكِ وَغَيْرُهُ . (حديث) الْمُدَّعَى عَلَيْهِ أَوْلَى بِالْيَمِينِ (حديث) الْيَمِينُ عَلَى الْمُدَّعَى عَلَيْهِ ، وَلَوْ أَنَّ النَّاسَ أُعْطُوا بِدَعْوَاهُمْ ، لَادَّعَى نَاسٌ أَمْوَالًا كَثِيرَةً وَدِمَاءً (حديث) إِنَّ الْيَمِينَ عَلَى الْمُدَّعَى عَلَيْهِ ، وَلَوْ أُعْطِيَ النَّاسُ بِدَعْوَاهُمْ ، لَادَّعَى أُنَاسٌ أَمْوَالَ النَّاسِ وَدِمَاءَهُمْ (حديث) أَنَّ النَّبِيَّ صَلَّى اللَّهُ عَلَيْهِ وَسَلَّمَ قَضَى بِالْيَمِينِ عَلَى الْمُدَّعَى عَلَيْهِ (حديث) أَنَّ رَسُولَ اللَّهِ صَلَّى اللَّهُ عَلَيْهِ وَسَلَّمَ قَضَى أَنَّ الْيَمِينَ عَلَى الْمُدَّعَى عَلَيْهِ '' . قَالَ '' أَبُو عِيسَى : هَذَا حَدِيثٌ حَسَنٌ صَحِيحٌ , وَالْعَمَلُ عَلَى هَذَا عِنْدَ أَهْلِ الْعِلْمِ مِنْ أَصْحَابِ النَّبِيِّ صَلَّى اللَّهُ عَلَيْهِ وَسَلَّمَ وَغَيْرِهِمْ : أَنَّ الْبَيِّنَةَ عَلَى الْمُدَّعِي وَالْيَمِينَ عَلَى الْمُدَّعَى عَلَيْهِ . (حديث) فَكَتَبَ إِلَيَّ إِنَّ النَّبِيَّ صَلَّى اللَّهُ عَلَيْهِ وَسَلَّمَ قَضَى أَنَّ الْيَمِينَ عَلَى الْمُدَّعَى عَلَيْهِ (حديث) كلمات قريبة الدُّعاءُ: ـ الدُّعاءُ : الرَّغْبَةُ إلى الله تعالى ، دَعا دُعاءً ودَعْوَى . ـ دَّعَّاءَةُ : السَّبَّابَةُ . ـ هو مِنّي دَعْوَةُ الرَّجُلِ ، أي : قَدْرَ ما بَيْنِي وبَيْنَه ذاكَ . ـ لَهُمُ دَّعْوَةُ على غيرِهم ، أي : يُبْدَأُ بهم في الدُّعاءِ . ـ تَدَاعَوْا عليه : تَجَمَّعُوا . ـ دَعاهُ : ساقَهُ . ـ النبيُّ ، صلى الله عليه وسلم : داعِي اللّهِ ، ويُطْلَقُ على المُؤَذِّنِ . ـ داعِيَةُ : صَرِيخُ الخَيْلِ في الحُروبِ . ـ داعِيَةُ اللَّبَنِ : بَقِيَّتُه التي تَدْعُو سائِرَهُ . ـ دَعا في الضَّرْعِ : أبْقاها فيه . ـ دَعاهُ اللّهُ بمَكْرُوهٍ : أنْزَلَهُ ... المزيد المعجم: القاموس المحيط دَعَكَ: ـ دَعَكَ الثَّوْبَ باللُّبْسِ : ألانَ خُشْنَتَهُ ، ـ دَعَكَ الخَصْمَ : لَيَّنَهُ ، ـ دَعَكَ في التُّرابِ : مَرَّغَهُ ، ـ دَعَكَ الأَديمَ : دَلَكَهُ ، ـ خَصْمٌ مُداعِكٌ ، ومِدْعَكُ : ألَدُّ . ـ دُعَكُ : الضَّعيفُ ، والجُعَلُ ، وطائِرٌ . ـ دَعِكُ : المَحِكُ اللَّجوجُ . ـ تَداعَكوا : اشْتَدَّتْ خُصومَتُهُمْ ، ـ تَداعَكوا في الحَرْبِ : تَمَرَّسُوا . ـ دَعْكَةُ : الدَّعْقَةُ ، ـ دَعْكَةُ من الطَّريق : سَنَنُهُ . ـ دَعَكُ : ... المزيد المعجم: القاموس المحيط تداعى : تداعى / تداعى على يتداعَى ، تَداعَ ، تداعيًا ، فهو مُتداعٍ ، والمفعول مُتَداعًى عليه :- • تداعى القومُ 1 - دعَا بعضُهم بعضًا حتى يجتمعوا :- تداعوا للاجتماع ، - كمَثَلِ الْجَسَدِ إِذَا اشْتَكَى مِنْهُ عُضْوٌ تَدَاعَى لَهُ سَائِرُ الْجَسَدِ بِالسَّهَرِ وَالْحُمَّى [ حديث ] . 2 - احتشدوا وتجمَّعوا بالعداوة . • تداعى البناءُ : تَصَدَّعَ وآذن بالانهيار والسّقوط ، تقوَّض ، تساقط :- تداعى الحائطُ . • تداعتِ الأفكارُ : تواردت ، تواترت واستدعى بعضُها بعضًا :- تداعتِ الذكرياتُ / المعانِي . • تداعى القومُ على فلان : اجتمعوا عليه وتناصروا :- يُوشِ... المزيد المعجم: اللغة العربية المعاصر تَداعة : تداعة 1 - تداعة : سكينة . 2 - تداعة : راحة . المعجم: الرائد التَّدَاعَةُ: التَّدَاعَةُ : الخفضَ والسعة في العيش . المعجم: المعجم الوسيط أُدْعُوّة : أدعوة 1 - لغز يتحاجى به الناس ويتجادلون ويتغالبون . المعجم: الرائد الأُدْعُوّةُ: الأُدْعُوّةُ : الأُحْجِيَّة . المعجم: المعجم الوسيط الدعو : صوت الإنسان في ندب الميت المعجم: معجم الاصوات الدعو : صوت المنادي المعجم: معجم الاصوات تداعٍ : تداعٍ :- مصدر تداعى / تداعى على . • تداعي الأفكار : ( علوم النفس ) الارتباط أو التداعيّ ، وهو العمليّة التي تكون بها علاقات وظيفيّة بين ضروب مختلفة من النشاط الفنِّيّ . • تداعي المعاني : ( علوم النفس ) إحداث علاقة بين مُدركتين لاقترانهما في الذِّهن بسببٍ ما . المعجم: اللغة العربية المعاصر تَدَاعٍ : ]] د ع ي ]]. ( مصدر تَدَاعَى ). :- تَدَاعِي الجُدْرَانِ :- : تَصَدُّعُهَا وَإِصَابَتُهَا بِشُقُوقٍ . 2 . :- تَدَاعِي الحَاضِرِينَ :-: دَعْوَةُ بَعْضِهِمْ بَعْضاً لِلاجْتِمَاعِ . المعجم: الغني تداعى البناء: تَصَدَّعَ وآذن بالانهيار والسّقوط ، تقوَّض ، تساقط :- تداعى الحائطُ . المعجم: عربي عامة تداعى القوم: دعَا بعضُهم بعضًا حتى يجتمعوا :- تداعوا للاجتماع - كمَثَلِ الْجَسَدِ إِذَا اشْتَكَى مِنْهُ عُضْوٌ تَدَاعَى لَهُ سَائِرُ الْجَسَدِ بِالسَّهَرِ وَالْحُمَّى حديث . المعجم: عربي عامة تداعى القوم على فلان: اجتمعوا عليه وتناصروا :- يُوشِك أنْ تَدَاعَى عَلَيْكُمُ الأُمَمُ مِنْ كُلِّ أُفُقٍ كَمَا تَدَاعَى الأَكَلَةُ عَلَى قَصْعَتِهَا حديث المعجم: عربي عامة تَدَاعَى : تَدَاعَى القومُ : دعا بعضُهم بعضًا حتى يجتمعوا . و تَدَاعَى القومُ على فلان : تألَّبوا عليه وتناصروا . و تَدَاعَى القومُ بالرَّحيل : تنادَوْا به . و تَدَاعَى الناسُ بالألقاب : دعا بعضُهم بعضًا بذلك . و تَدَاعَى القومُ بالأحاجي : حاجى بعضَهم بعضًا . و تَدَاعَى الشيءُ : تصدَّعَ وآذَنَ بالانهيار والسُّقوط . يقال : تداعى البناءُ ، وتداعى الحائطُ . ويقال : تداعت إبلُ بني فلان : هُزِلَت أَو هَلَكَت . وتداعى الثَّوْبُ : أَخْلَقَ . و تَدَاعَى في الحَرْب : اعْتَزَى . المعجم: المعجم الوسيط تَدَاعَى : د ع ي . ( فعل : خماسي لازم متعد ). تَدَاعَيْتُ ، أتَدَاعَى ، تَدَاعَ ، مصدر تَدَاعٍ 1 . :- تَدَاعَى النَّاسُ :- : دَعَا بَعْضُهُمْ بَعْضاً لِلاجْتِمَاعِِ . 2 . :- تَدَاعَى القَوْمُ عَلَيْهِمْ :- : تَجَمَّعُوا عَلَيْهِ بِالخُصُومَةِ وَتعَاوَنُوا . 3 . :- تَدَاعَى القَوْمُ الكَرَمَ :- : اِدَّعَى . 4 . :- زُلْزِلَتِ الأَرْضُ زِلْزَالاً خَفِيفاً فتَدَاعَتْ جُدْرَانُ البِنَايَاتِ :- : تَصَدَّعَتْ وَأَصَابَتْهَا شُقُوقٌ مِنْ غَيْرِ أَنْ تَنْهَارَ أَوْ تَسْقُطَ . :- وَقَفْتُ أَمَامَ مَنْزِلٍ مَهْجُورٍ تَدَاعَتْ أَرْكَانُهُ .( جبران . خ . جبران ). 5 . :- تَدَاعَتِ الْ... المزيد المعجم: الغني تَداعَى : تداعى - تداعيا 1 - تداعى القوم : دعا بعضهم بعضهم الآخر للاجتماع . 2 - تداعى القوم عليه : تجمعوا عليه بالخصومة وتعاونوا . 3 - تداعى القوم الشيء : ادعوه . 4 - تداعى الجدار أو نحوه : تشقق وأصبح على وشك الانهيار . 5 - تداعى العدو : أقبل . 6 - تداعت ماشيته : هزلت ، ضعفت . 7 - تداعت ماشيته : هلكت ، ماتت . 8 - تداعى الثوب : بلي . المعجم: الرائد كلمات قريبة مدعوم مدعويه مدعى مدعي مدغدغ مدغر مدغرا مدغرة مدغش